Hot in Hollywood
by edwardcullen4me
Summary: Bella and Edward are engaged, happy and in love. What happens when they are approached by hot producer Bruce Divinelli and asked to star in a movie? Will this movie, Twilight, be an instant blockbuster hit? Its cute, funny, and fun.All human. AU sort of.
1. Starbucks and Movies

**AN: This is my first fanfic. I just got this idea, so im trying it out. Its just the first chapter. Im counting on all of you to tell**

**me if I should continue with it. I love honesty, as much as I love twilight. So read and review**

**me! Happy reading!**

**And if you spot any mistakes, please let me know so I can correct! :-)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie meyer is the twilight queen. This is all hers**

Starbucks and Movies

"I would like one tall caramel mocha frapacino please, and uhhhh…" I looked at Edward who was standing beside me

"And I'll take the same" he finished, grinning at me.

I blushed and looked down at my wallet to take out my money. But before I could give it to the man behind the Starbucks counter,

Steve was what his name tag said, Edward handed him a twenty.

"Edward!" I hissed

He just smiled and motioned over for me to stand with him by the pick- up counter

"Love, don't worry about it" He said, smiling as his eyes teased me.

I sighed. I didn't like it when he spent money on me. I wanted him to know that I could pay too.

He seemed to know I was upset, because I felt his arm on my back, trying to make me feel better. I looked at him, almost smiling. I

would never get over how incredibly lucky I was to have found him. I looked down at my left hand, looking at the finger that

wouldsoon wear his ring.

"Bella Swan" Steve called. I went up and grabbed our drinks. We both sat down on the high stools. Edward looked at his

drink,

and then at me, there was a cautious look in his eyes.

"What? " I asked, almost alarmed.

"Well, it's just that, I don't know if I want to drink this…" He said slowly.

"Why not?" I asked, now I was confused.

"It's just that, well. Do I really trust your taste in starbucks coffee?" He said, smiling as he said the last part.

I immediately glared at him, and sent him a kick under the table.

" Owwww! I was just kidding love, I'm sure this drink will be….delightful." He laughed.

I watched as he slowly put the straw to his lips. He looked at me for a second, feigning fear in his eyes. I glared at him,

"Just drink it you moron" I said, still glaring, but this time a bit lighter.

He smiled again, and said through the straw,

"Only if you do it with me," he said it suspiciously, "Just in case it's, poisoned?"

" Ugggghhhh fine, lets drink it. And if we both die, I blame you."

We both raised the straws to our lips. I took a sip, then I saw he did the same.

I raised my hands to my throat, coughing as hard as I could, and I made my eyes widen.

"Bella! Are you alright?!" Edward said alarmed.

"Yeah" I said still coughing, "I think it was just the poison went down the wrong way"

He looked at me, still with alarm until the realization settled in his eyes.

Now I was smiling, and so was he.

"Ha Ha" He chuckled, "Well, aside from the poison, I have to say it was very good"

" I'm glad, Mr. I-don't-trust-youre-taste-in-starbucks-coffee" I replied.

He gave me another teasing grin, and went for his second sip. We both sat there, continuing to finish our frappucinos.

He finally spoke, halfway through his drink.

"So, you and Alice are going shopping tomorrow?"

I gave a large dramatic sigh.

"I think so. But, if you would like me to go somewhere else with you, I wouldn't t mind"

I looked at him, almost begging him to say he would.

"Oh you know I do, but it would crush Alice's little heart." He looked at me, teasing and apologetic.

I sighed again.

"I guess it would. But I just know she's going to make me buy so much stuff I don't need"

I hated when the Cullen's spent so much money on me. I knew they were the richest family in Forks, but I wasnt used to money

like that. Edward and Alice knew that, yet they continued to spend as much money as they could on me. It was just a part of being

a Cullen I had to get used to.

Being a Cullen. It was my dream. They were just such an amazing family. I really loved how caring Esme and Carlisle were. It

amazed me how they adopted all of those children. They adopted Edward when he was three, after his mother had died of brain

cancer. His father had left the family a long time ago. And Alice had been stuck in an orphanage for nine years. Her parents had left

here there, and none of knew where she came from, or what happened to them. Jasper and Emmett had been foster kids, and

Rosalie had been abandoned by her parents in a New York apartment. I would never understand how anyone could leave Rosalie,

she was so stunningly beautiful. In fact, I didn't understand how any of the Cullen's could have been given up or abandoned. They

were all so wonderful. Maybe it was for the better. They were all best friends, and of course Alice and Jasper, and Rose and

Emmet were a lot closer. Some people found it a little disturbing, but I didn't really. None of them were blood, so what did it

matter?

"Bella" Edward said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes?" I looked up at him

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Oh, yeah, of course" I got up, picking up my jacket as Edward came around to help me into it. As I stood up, I saw a guy come

towards us, slowly from one of the sofas in the corner.

He was probably in his early thirties. He was tall, brown haired, and he looked like he liked the gym. He had that look, that

professional, tuxedo every day, Rolex watch/ Prada sunglasses look.

Anyways, he walked to Edward and me, stopping right in front of us. I could smell his Aqua Di Gio Cologne a mile away. He

pulled off his sunglasses and started to speak.

"Hey, the names Bruce Divinelli from Monte Bell productions."

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen and this is Bella." Edward said back, looking at him curiously.

"Hey, yeah sorry, I know this must be strange, but I couldn't help noticing how, well, PERFECT you guys are for my newest film"

"Film?" I asked. I wasn't really taking all of this in, I just felt confused.

"Yeah, I work for Monte Bell Productions, and were making this movie about two lovers, and I just thought you too really fit the

roles"

"Us?" I said surprised now. I knew we were in love and we belonged together, but did we really fit his roles? And wait, us in a

movie?

"Yeah, I can just feel this, chemistry and this vibe between you and it's just perfect for my movie!" He was smiling at us. It was one

of those door-to-door salesman smiles, the one that you just had to fall for.

"What movie are we talking about?" Edward asked him, eyebrows up.

"Well, of course you haven't heard of it yet, but we think it will be called Twilight, a love story, an action story, a horror story, but

with more." He exclaimed. I could tell he was really excited, "But, we can talk all of the details later. Why don't you two come over

to my office tomorrow, and we can talk." He looked at us, his eyes were telling us that we had to say yes, it was impossible not to.

"Yes, of course" Edward said, breaking the short silence, "Yes, I think we would actually be very interested in this….movie" He

glanced at me.

For a moment, I wanted to scream at him. NO NO NO!! I couldn't be in a movie! I couldn't give an oral report in front of one

freakin teacher, how could I do a movie. He was insane, he was crazy he was…………….oh wonderful! A love movie. Me and

him. Him and me. A LOVE movie. It sounded so romantic, just like, an almost married couple, together in a movie. A LOVE

MOVIE!!

I saw he was still staring at me. I was smiling like an idiot. Oh!

"Y-yes! I think we would love too. Yes yes we will go tomorrow. Your office. Tomorrow!" I said to Bruce, was that his name?

Yeah.

"Aaaaalrighty then!" he said, smiling, "That sound terrific! Here's my card."

He pulled out a white shiny card from his pocket and handed it to us.

Bruce Divinelli

Monte Bell Productions

20412 Sunset Lane

Seattle, Washington

"How about tomorrow at 12:00 then? We can discuss over lunch. My address is there, you can tell the gate you are here to see

Bruce Divinelli, and my secretary Monica will be ready for you" Telling us all of this, he put out his hand. Shook Edwards, then

mine. We both nodded and he left.

We stared at his back as he left. We saw him pull out a sleek, shiny black car, perfect producer car. Then we turned and stared at

each other, each both wondering if that had really happened

Then, his face broke out into my favorite grin

"What?" I asked suspiciously

"Now you don't have to go shopping with Alice tomorrow."


	2. I love you Alice

**ok, heres the second chapter**

**i really hope you like it!**

**after all, the first one only had potential (jennifer)**

**anyways, enjoy!!**

**disclaimer: stephenie meyers the queen of vampires**

I love you Alice

Alice was bummed.

"But Bella!! If we go at six in the morning, we have time to hit three stores, I'm sure." She was begging me, "And, you need

a cute outfit to meet the producer guy!"

"Alice" I said slowly, looking at her, trying to make sure she would finally understand, "I have enough new outfits! I don't

need one for every day!"

She looked at me, in shock.

"Of course you need new outfits every day!! Or else you would have to wear the same outfit! _Twice!_" She gasped, her eyes

were big. She looked so dead serious that I couldn't help it.

I laughed.

"Oh Alice! I love you, but," I tried to stop laughing, "But, I _can _wear the same outfit twice."

"Bella, Bella, Bella" I heard Rosalie come behind me. She was shaking her head, "You shouldn't try to fight. You know Alice

and her," She bent her head down close to my ear and whispered, "Problems"

"Hey!! I heard that Rose, and its not a problem, it's a healthy interest I have!"

"If by interest you mean utter obsession then…" Edward murmured, smiling as he walked into the room, "I guess your right."

He came by my side, putting his arm around me.

Alice glared at Edward. Just then, Jasper walked into the room, looking around, probably already understanding what this

fight could be about.

"Jasper! They're all being mean to me!" she went over to him, a big pout on her face.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Come on guys it's not her fault she has an obsession." He said to us. Alice glared at him

"I mean healthy interest! Right honey?" Jasper said quickly. He looked at her, trying to smile.

"Right." Rosalie said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and sat down on a couch.

"Hey Edward, so what's going on about this movie?" She looked at Edward. Then at me.

"Oh, well at noon Bella and I are supposed to go meet Mr. Divinelli at his office and discuss it."

"Oh, I see." She said, I could see tell she was thinking, "What's it called? What is it about? Please don't say it's another

mean girls/Cinderella story! "

"Oh well we don't really know." I answered this time, "He just told us it's called Twilight and that it's about two lovers, but of

course, it has to be more than that."

"Yes, of course" She was looking up at us, "So, it's just you two? You know, they don't need any….."

"Hot blonde actresses?" Emmet finished as he stumbled into the room. Stumbled was the only word I could use, you really

couldn't say Emmet walked in, "And maybe, like, some incredibly strong, tall, hunky male actors?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes again, this time with a dramatic sigh.

" Emmmmeeeet! I was trying to be _sneaky!_" She said, false whining in her voice.

"Oh sorry baby, but I wanted to know if they needed extras too..."

"YEAH!" Alice cried, "Yeah, they always need some cute little pixie girls, and of course, super hot blonde boys for that pixie

girl!" She looked at Jasper and rumpled his blonde hair with her tiny hand.

"Yeah, guys, we don't really know…" Edward said slowly. They all looked at us, all of them had full on pouty faces

"But," I sighed finally, "I guess we can try."

"YES! Bella thank you thank you! You will not regret it! Of course they will want us! I mean look at me! I'm HOT!! I mean,

were hot!" Alice was jumping up and down. Then, she started running around the house. We could all hear her screaming,

"Were going to be in a movie!! Were going to be famous!! AHHHHH!! Movies, movies movies!! All of us!! Esme! Carlisle!

Were going to be stars!!

I turned to Edward. My eyes were big.

"I'm scared" I said slowly to him.

"oh don't be nervous love. You will be great! You always are" He smiled reassuringly as he squeezed my shoulder.

"Oh, I'm not afraid of the audition" I said shaking my head. He looked at me, his brows were knitted together, trying to

figure it out.

"Then, what are you afraid of?"

I looked at him, trying to stay as serious as I could

"What happens if we don't get Alice into that movie?"


	3. Make up and rope is Might

**Ok, thanks for some of the great reviews! Tell your friends about this story!**

**Im so glad to see you guys are enjoying this! it makes me feel all fuzzy inside!**

**I hope this chapter didnt take to long. All of this is new to me, but i find that i really enjoy it!**

**Anyways, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: STephenie meyer owns twilight**

Make up (and rope) is Might

"I'm almost done" Alice said between the hairpin in her teeth, "stop fidgeting Bella! You're just making it harder!"

"Alice!" I whined, "I look fine, no, I look great. I think were done now."

"Bella Swan, we are done when I say we are done." She tugged on a piece of my hair, "and we are not done yet!"

" Uggggghhhh!" I huffed under my breath. I had known that this was a bad idea. Ever since I got that call from Alice.

_Flash back: 6:00am. Bella and Alice. Telephone conversation._

"_Hey Bella"_

"_Hi Alice"_

"_So, what are you doing?"_

"_Reading Wuthering Heights." I sighed_

"_Again! Geez Bella" even over the phone I could see her roll her eyes._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing, anyways, Edward really wants to see you, so you should come over. Now."_

"_:I thought Edward was going to the book store?" I asked confused. Edward had said he wanted to pick up some books for the car ride to Seattle._

"_Oh! He was, but uh, he really wants to go with you!" She had said quickly._

"_Alice are you sure?" I had a strange feeling_…..

"_Yes Bella, positive, get over here!"_

"_But it's like, six in the morning! And, I thought I was supposed to meet Edward at 10 so we could go to Seattle." _

"_You will, you will! Just get over here now!"_

I knew something was wrong. And my suspicions were confirmed by an excited Alice standing at the door with rope, a flattening iron, and her

bulging bag of make up.

Rope? You ask? Yeah, I was currently tied to a chair, and let me tell you, that girl can tie knots!

"Ok, just one more brush of blush, and oooh you have a pimple! We need concealer!" She grabbed some skin colored concealer and smeared it on

my nose.

"Alice Cullen! That is enough!" I practically shouted. I struggle against my ropes, they would not budge.

"Alright alright Bella! Geez! " She sighed and got a huge pair of scissors and snipped the rope. I let out a sigh of relief and jumped out of the chair

and stretched out my sore limbs.

"Look in the mirror Bella!" Alice exclaimed. She grabbed my shoulders and spun me around.

The person I saw in the mirror was me, but, it was me covered in powder, paint, and pressed hair. I had to admit I looked great, but it was never

worth the hours spent in Alice's bathroom.

" Its looks great alice, but honestly, was it worth all of that?" I pointed to the ropes that had fallen off the chair, then to the make upo covered

bathroom counter.

"Bella, you owed me this. WE didn't go shopping, so I deserve to do this!"

I tried to stop myself from rolling my eyes at her. She was incredible.

"Knock knock" I turned around and saw Edward coming in. He looked at me, then Alice, and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Oh Edward thank God!" I cried. I ran into his arms. "Take me away from here! Before I get poisoned by concealer and high on perfume!"

I heard Edward chuckle, and I heard a big "huff" from Alice.

"You will appreciate me Bella, when the producer guy ends up picking you because you are the best-looking one there, you will appreciate me!" And

with that, she stomped out. Taking her rope, her flattening iron, and her make up bag.

I had to giggle as soon as she left the room.

"I should say sorry, but…." I smiled as I looked up at Edward through my eyeliner covered eyes.

"But, sorry for what? Right?" Edward chuckled again, and rumpled my straight hair.

" Right" I answered. I snuggled closer to him, and we stood like that for a couple of minutes.

He finally let go of me and said,

"We should probably leave. We don't want to be late."

"Good idea. Do we look like movie star material?" I asked.

"No." He answered slowly.

I looked up at him, confused and surprised. Then he smiled and winked me.

"We look even better.

We walked out of the bathroom, hand in hand.

**an:**

**dont worry, Seattle is coming soon!**


	4. The Drive

**I am so sorry i took so long! School just go out, so its been exciting! but here it is!! So i really hope you like it! **

The Drive

Edward decided that my poor truck would never make it

Edward decided that my poor truck would never make it. We decided to take his car.

"My truck would have been fine" I murmured under my breath.

Edward chuckled softly and put his hand on my knee. I sighed, knowing how badly I wanted to tell him to put both hands on

the steering wheel. Edward had been the best in our class for driving school. He was always able to keep the car steady no

matter what. And, for a human, he had incredibly fast reflexes.

"Your truck would have been fine," he said, slowly nodding his head, "Until it went, oh, 1 mile?"

I smacked his head.

"Hey" He warned, "It's not safe to distract the diver while hes driving"

"Yeah, like anything could get you to go off the road" I teased.

He shrugged, probably agreeing with my statement.

We continued driving, passing the always green forests. All around us were trees covered in green squashy moss, and

forest floors filled with decay.

Once in a while, we passed the small unnoticed homes that lay quietly beneath the tree canopies. Once we got out of Forks,

I heard my stomach growl.

"Someone's hungry!" Edward teased.

"Well, I didn't exactly get to eat this morning what with your maniac sister all over me"

I stared at him hard.

He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Well, we have the food we got right under your feet."

I picked up the 7-11 bags and fished my hand around for something good.

I felt a wrapper and pulled my hand out. As I unwrapped the cinnamon pop tart I started laughing. Edward started laughing

when he saw what I was eating. It reminded us of one of our previous discussions we had had that morning.

_Port Angeles 7-11. 10: 30 am_

"_Alright Bella" Edward said seriously, staring deep into my eyes, "Its time to decide"_

"_Edward, I really don't know if I can do this……….." I whispered my eyes ere wide with fear._

"_Its alright, we can do this." He assured me, "So now its time to choose………….Cinnamon or Strawberry?"_

_I gasped. Then I started laughing. He did too, and soon the few people that were in the store were staring at us._

"_I say cinnamon, the strawberry ones taste gross!" I said between giggles_

_ Edward shook his head"No, the strawberry ones taste great! Cinnamon is _

_just, eeew cinnamon"_

"_Then," I said, trying to put my serious face back on, "I think it would be good to take both."_

"_Your decisions are wise Ms. Bella" Edward said, imitating one of those fung shui masters._

"_Yes they are, young master Cullen" I said back, smiling. Edward and I could always have fun in convenience stores._

"mmmmmmm" I murmured, closing my eyes as I tasted my pop tart, " cinnamon"

As I murmured the last part, I sneaked a glance over at Edward, who was already staring at me, grinning and shaking his

head.

"Why don't you hand me the better one, you know, strawberry" He teased. I shook my head at him and threw the blue

package at him. He caught it easily.

He was still driving straight.

"So," I said between my bites, "What do you think were going to do?"

"I don't really know" He answered as he finished off his pop tart, " I guess hes just going to talk to us more about this movie

while we eat lunch?"

"Yeah, I guess" I shrugged

"Yeah, and then were going to buy him some Crème Brule and talk him into letting pixies in his movie."

"That's right." I remembered Alice, and shivered, remembering what we had to do.

"You're the one that told her we would try" Edward reminded me.

"I know, I know" I sighed, "I just couldn't stand to see her sad, you know? It just feels wrong when it's not over make up."

"I guess, but then again, you are a pushover." He smirked at me. I glared at him and turned my head away in false anger. I

made a large Humph as I turned.

"I'm kidding Bells; we all know how stubborn you are. If you were a pushover, it would have been A LOT easier getting you

to agree to marriage."

I turned back to him, and stared at his eyes. He was joking, on the outside, but inside I knew how happy he was that I had

finally said yes. I glanced instinctively down at my ring again, watching the diamonds sparkle.

I looked up and saw Edward looking at my ring too. When he looked up, all I could see in his eyes was pure happiness.

I felt horrible for the way I had hurt him by, in a way, refusing at first. But he had gotten his wish anyways, so…

" I think I'm going to take a nap." I announced, breaking the 'moment'.

"That's sounds good. Get rested for our meeting that will lead to stardom!" He exclaimed happily.

"As Alice states it anyways." He added.

I nodded. "Right."

I grabbed a pillow from the backseat. I put it between me and the car door, resting my head on the side. I rolled out my old

hello kitty blanket and tried to cover every inch of me. Edward appraised my blanket with his eyes, a small smirk on his face.

I glared halfheartedly, and then closed my eyes, waiting to fall unconscious.

I felt a hand go down my shoulder. My eyes opened, and I saw Edwards hand move back from my shoulder to the steering

wheel.

He smiled at me. "Sleep well." He said quietly. He watched me close my eyes again, and then I saw no more.

**Ok. Thats what you waited for, again I really hope you enjoyed. I want to say that i love cinnamon pop tarts, and the strawberry ones really are not very good. But, if you enjoy them, then ok. And, i have to say that you have to read the Host! Im almost done with it and it is amazing! Anyways, i hope i can write up chapter soon! Happy summer!**


	5. MonteBell Produtions

**Ok, again you guys, I am so Amazingly sorry this took so long. I hate it when authors take long to post up new chapters, so I know exactly how you must feel. I hope you can forgive me! And again, as I always do, I hope you love this chapter as much as the other ones. It might be shorter than what you or I wanted, but I just wanted to give you something for now. I will definitely try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. No more distractions. **

**So again, sorry, and Enjoy the story!**

**MonteBell Produtions**

"Bella" Someone was shaking my shoulder. "Bella!"

I opened my eyes. At first, all I saw was the pillow pressed against my face. I turned my face around and found myself facing Edward.

"Oh!" I gasped. I raised my head, realizing the car had stopped moving.

He smiled at my expression.

"Were here"

I looked at him, and then, the butterflies came.

"Oh no Edward! What will I do? I can't act! I can barely walk! I don't know what that has to do with acting but-"

My voice was suddenly muffled by Edwards's warm hand. I stared at him above his fingers, my eyes big and wide.

"Bella," He my name slowly, carefully, like a parent to a child. Right now, I guess I needed a parent.

"Bella," He repeated, "It will all be fine. What happened? You were so ready and brave just a few hours ago. I can understand that you're nervous,

it's normal. But, you're going to be great. I know it."

His eyes stayed focused on mine. I felt mine get softer, less wide, and less tense. I took a deep breath, and let it out in a sigh.

"Lets go." I said finally, finding the door handle with my hand.

"That's my Bella. Always fearless." He chuckled. He got out of the car and came around to my side. I swung my legs out of the Volvo and Edward

helped me out. He was always the gentleman.

"Thanks" I said as I stood up next to him.

We both turned and took in the building in front of us.

It screamed Hollywood, America or like Movie Industry America. . I knew we weren't in Hollywood yet, but the air, the architecture, the feel of it was

all professional production.

It had a wide, tall arch at the entrance. Behind the arch, the building was high, stories and stories high. It was mostly windows, with glass that

reflected the rare sunlight. Oddly enough, there were palm trees surrounding it.

Right at the entrance, there was a large sign with shining letters

MonteBell Productions

Edward whistled beside me.

"Nice" he said finally.

"Yeah" I agreed, "But the palm trees….isn't that a little……"

"Un-Washington? Yeah. They're probably trying to get more of a California feel."

"Yeah I guess. So," I started, "Should we, go in?"

He looked at me, saw my serious face, and then started laughing.

"Edward!" I slapped him on the shoulder, "I'm not kidding. You know I'm nervous enough!"

"I'm sorry Bella" He pulled me into a hug. I could tell he was sorry. We stood there in front of the building, just hugging, for a few minutes. Finally, I

got out of his arms. He looked at me,

"Are you ready?"

I sighed again.

"Let's do this!" I punched my arm into the air. Edward just chuckled at my already poor acting skills and turned towards the building again.

And we both started walking towards Hollywood, America.

**So there you go. Im working on the next chapter right now. If any of you have any ideas of what colors the inside of the building should be or any furniture that you would like to see in it, I would love to add it in. So, if you have any ideas, just review or message me. THanks again!**

**Dont forget to Review!!**

**And, Im going to say congratulations to my sister on her College graduation! I've dedicated this chapter to you Jenn! :-)**


	6. sad update, extremely sorry

**Unfortunately this is not a new chapter, and I don't know when a new one will be coming**

**I probably won't be able to get to much writing over July since I am in a really intense summer program right now that does NOT give me very much free time. I do keep trying to write but at the moment it's getting very hard to do. I just thought I would inform all of you, and tell you all that I am extremely sorry. I would hate me right now if I were you. So I really am sorry, I promise to keep trying though. I know how frustrating it would be to keep waiting for more of this story. Trust me, I understand.**

**But unfortunately I can't do anything about it at the moment, so I would just like you all to know about the situation.**

**Again I am really really sorry, but when I do get a chance to write again, this story will be as good as it can be. Promise.**

**So until then, maybe try finding some other great pieces stories throughout this site because there are lots of great authors ( who are lucky enough to have time)**


End file.
